


You Like Fucking Me More

by Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Attraction, Ombrophilia, Riding, Rough Sex, break ups, hints of cheating maybe, keraunophilia, kind of sad ending I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar
Summary: Christopher was on Bea's doorstep again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first original posting to this site, kind of inspired by another fic I read. Also my first smut and also written on my iPhone so there could be some mistakes.

Christopher was on Bea's doorstep again. Since he and Laurel had their awful argument, it wasn't an unusual occurrence for him to show up at his best friend's small house, his curly brown hair clinging to his forehead, bags under his red eyes. She would pull him into her arms and hold him there while he cried, clutching onto her shirt like a child. She would put him into her bed and go about her day, letting him sleep somewhere where he didn't have to think about his almost ex-girlfriend and the former best friend she was currently sleeping with.

Then one day, it just happened. 

Bea was curled up on her settee, a throw blanket across her legs as she looked up and out the window to watch the rain. Under the blanket, under her underwear, she was palming herself. Her eyes fluttered and her breathing was slightly laboured. She was, after all, an ombrophile and a keraunophile. She found it hard to keep herself under control at the sound of rain drumming on her roof, trailing down the windows. Perhaps this was why everyone left her alone. Why she wasn't able to make any meaningful connections with others. 

She brushed her fingers towards her entrance, breathing sharply and closing her eyes. Slowly, she dipped her middle finger inside herself and began grinding against her palm. Bea forgot about everything else in the world, and was lost in her own pleasure.

So lost, that she had forgotten all about the young man who had come out of her bed to see her. Christopher cleared his throat and Bea's eyes snapped open. She almost fell off the couch, clutching her blanket to her hips. She faked an easy smile and patted the seat next to her. Cautiously, he joined her. 

She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. The silence in the room save for the rain made Bea uneasy. She scooted over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his chest. He was so sad! She hated seeing him like this, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. She tilted his face to hers. He had been crying. 

Before all of this, their relationship had been strictly platonic. Although, more than once, both of them had thought 'what if?' Bea had imagined what it could be like to sit on his lap, kissing him softly and threading her fingers through his curls. To feel him buck up against her, to have him lose control. Bea wanted to know. She wanted him to stop feeling so sad. With the feeling of arousal left from the rain, Bea leaned over and captured his lips.

The change was instant. He kissed her back, his hands coming up to rest on her hips and tug him towards her. He tugged at her light shirt and pulled it over her head, holding her close to his chest. When he pulled away, he removed his shirt and pressed his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. She rolled her hips down against his, earning a muffled groan into her skin as he became hard under her. She pulled away to drop down in front of him, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles followed by his boxers. His cock bounced free, and she immediately took it into her mouth. His groan could barely be heard over the rain.

She trailed her tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling it around the head and closing her mouth over it. She would bob her head once, and then pull off with an obscene pop. Christopher threaded his fingers through her long hair, curling it. She moaned against him, feeling a delightful shiver go through her spine as he bucked his hips up towards her mouth. While she couldn't fit his entire length, she dragged her hand up from his base while bobbing her head. She could feel her own arousal dripping, especially when Christopher began using her mouth, fucking it with his cock. Just as she felt him about to come, he pulled her off his cock and onto his lap.

She pulled her panties down and dropped them to the floor. Before she could sink down on him, he slid his fingers through her folds and into her. She keened loudly, grinding down on him, but it simply wasn't enough. Bea had her hands anchored to the wall behind them, her head drooped as she tried to compose herself. All she wanted was to sit on his lap. A flash of lightning lit up the room and she felt a shudder of pleasure through her system. She shoved his hand away and lined him up with her entrance.

The thunder struck when she sunk down onto his cock, eliciting a loud, whimpering moan from her. Christopher groaned loudly, anchoring her on him with his hands. He rolled his hips up to meet hers, sending a surge of pleasure through her body. Then she started to move. Bobbing up and down slowly, grinding against his crotch whenever she could. He filled her deliciously, stretching her wide. Soon he took control, holding her above him as he fucked her viciously. Her palms were pressed against the wall behind them. Moans dropped from their mouths, louder than the rain but quieter than the thunder that drew Bea closer to orgasm. Sweat formed on their bodies, sticking them together as skin slapped against skin.

Almost as suddenly as they began it, they changed positions. Christopher pressed Bea into the sofa, holding her legs tight around his hips when she put them there. He ploughed into her, savouring every gasp for air, every pant, every moan as if they were only for him. She dug her nails into his shoulders, staring up into his face. He seemed so much less sad now. She crossed her ankles behind his back, urging him to go deeper, to fuck her harder. She dug a hand into the back of his neck and dragged him down for a kiss. It was open mouthed and difficult, pleasure making it harder to focus on anything other than what was going on between their legs.

The closer she came to her climax, the more talkative she became. She dragged him down so she could hold him close, threading her fingers in his curls and murmuring in his ear so only he could hear the vile words she was telling him.

"You like this, don't you?" She moaned into his ear, rolling her hips up to meet his. "This is so... WRONG! You're fucking your best friend, not weeks after your girlfriend dumps you. You like this! You want to fuck me!" She hissed into his ear, the sound of her voice making him fuck her harder. Her climax is coming up.

"I'm a better fuck than her aren't I, Christopher?" She whined, throwing her head back as he punctuated her words with his thrusts. "Tell me I'm a better fuck than Laurel!"

He groaned, pressing his face into her neck. Muffled against her skin, over the thunder coursing through her veins, she heard him. "You're a better fuck than Laurel, Bea. You're so much better!"

His fingers were in her hair. He held her in place while he thrusted into her. She whimpered loudly into his ear. "You're the best fuck I've had in ages." 

He groaned into her ear, pounding her harder every time she whispered something depraved to him. "You fill me up so well. I can feel every fucking inch of you inside me. Every." Gasp. "Fucking --ah!-- Inch! You're so fucking deep, Christopher." Her back arched, lightning flashed through the room, lighting up the expression of pleasure on Christopher's face. His hands roamed her body. Bea couldn't believe how starved for his touch she had been. She leaned into every single caress, dragging her nails up his arms.

He was starting to lose himself, she knew he was close. She clutched him to herself, begging him to fuck her until she came. Her orgasm roared up as thunder clapped, and she screamed his name when she came. He thrusted into her during her orgasm, trying to prolong it for her, but he was having trouble holding himself together. She pulled him down when she was off her high, whispering in his ear.

"Come for me, Christopher." She whimpered, overstimulated the harder he fucked her. "Come inside me. Fill me up with your seed! Take what's yours!"

With a shuddering groan, he held her hips flushed against his, emptying himself into her. He rested his forehead against hers, finishing with a few lazy thrusts before slipping out of her. She laid there, feeling his come dripping out of her. She crossed her legs and pulled the blanket up from the floor and across her body.

When she looked up at Christopher to smile at him, he looked horrified with himself. He couldn't meet her eye. The smile dropped from her face and she leaned over to cup his face in her hand. "Chris..."

He pushed her hand away and grabbed his clothes, throwing them on haphazardly. Bea couldn't understand why he was acting like this. He didn't even look back at her as he left her flat, slamming the door shut and disappearing into the storm as if he hadn't just fucked her brains out.

Bea held a hand over her mouth and let out a heartbroken sob.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more or have constructive criticism or something nice to say let me know.


End file.
